


Shumako Week #1: Firsts/Milestones

by Brianycus



Series: ShuMako Week Prompts [1]
Category: Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Part of my Next Gen AU, ShuMako Week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianycus/pseuds/Brianycus
Summary: Hey, hey, hey! It's Emanuel Gracia throwing you the very first prompt of Shumako Week! I'm only going to do three of the days in writings, but I hope you enjoy them, and especially this one as this one ties into Fallen Hope and Next Generations when it comes to them moving into the apartment they live in that arc of their lives. Hope you enjoy and if you can, read up on my other works!





	Shumako Week #1: Firsts/Milestones

Before it all began with Grim Ripper’s little game, Niijima Touya and the initiation of the Saviors of Hearts to learning the truth behind the Metaverse, let us dive into the lives of Amamiya Ren and Niijima Makoto during their time as young adults, and the very first time they saved all their money to buy a nice apartment for the two of them in Shibuya, Tokyo. There, our story unfolds with our fluffy long haired protagonist, his face clean from the scars he would later obtain in the years to come, and the long hair that during the time he would dare think of cutting it short like how the future Diet Member looks in Next Generations. The same went with our lovely Priestess, her hair short yet slightly growing a little, heading down to the shoulders. Her red eyes were as gorgeous as ever, and how excited they were too when she marveled at the sight of their apartment and its grandiose space. 

Ren helped Makoto and Ren prepare the apartment as they were carefully grabbing the couches from the hauls of the trucks that were nearby their car, the one Sae once had before she realized she didn’t need it as much. She worked close to home and a walk helped her from time to time. “Okay Mako, steady...steady...now pivot...pivot!” Makoto sighed when she heard the same stupid joke he once made when he had to help Ryuji with getting a new couch. Plus it wasn’t that hard to move the couch ever since they’re exposed to the Metaverse those years ago. 

The two finally got the black couch inside the apartment and placed it firmly to the left side of the apartment, where the windows of the balcony stood in their place to showcase the Shibuya skylight. “Okay...now let’s get the other boxes, Ren,” Makoto dusted herself off and fixed her engagement ring. That was another first, and the way that little event occurred had to deal with New York City and Ren almost losing the ring itself before finally having the courage to propose and having a huge yes, followed by a firm hug afterward. The story is for another time, however.

The two got the last remaining boxes from the trucks and car and placed them in all corners around the apartment space. “Why don’t we check the rooms? The listing did say that there were two rooms.” Makoto grabbed a piece of paper that obtained the information of the apartment. ‘I don’t see why not?” Ren brushed his long fluffy hair to the side before it fell back in the middle. Makoto chuckled. “You could use a haircut.” she teased.

“Hey,” Ren defended himself in a joking manner. “The day I get a haircut will never happen,” he said this statement innocently as he would never think of the idea of meeting Grim Ripper in the years to come, and having to shave it off to act as a disguise would ensue. He was in his little happy corner with his future wife-to-be and was busy marveling at the sight of the apartment. The kitchen was spotless, the silverware and the modernized shine soothed them as if they were old people or professional chefs. Then the open living room was something else entirely as well, and they could see every one of the Thieves gather around for a party and the such. 

“Now about those bedrooms…” Ren nudged Makoto to explore their new rooms. Makoto nodded and grabbed Ren’s hand, walking eagerly to see what awaited them behind the white doors of each room. To their surprise, the rooms were large enough for their comfort, having the master bedroom contain one of the most lavish walk-in closet, just made for the two of them. ‘Wow!” Makoto examined the closet and the bed and was just overjoyed with how spacious the place was. “I could definitely fit all the books and the shelves over there and some in the living room. Oh! And how could I forget about Buchi-Kun! I know just where to put him on my side of the bed...maybe by the lamp post? Hmm, what do you think Ren dear?” her eyes sparkled and the panda’s cute icon scattered behind her dancing in circles as the background. Ren merely blinked and pushed the rotating Buchis aside. “I think you’re having way too much time stressing over Buchi-Kun and not figuring out where to your various trophies and awards,” Ren pointed to a box outside the bedroom that was labeled “THE QUEEN’S BELONGINGS” in black permanent marker on the side. Makoto was taken aback and then apologized quickly to Ren before she went to grab the box and started to figure out exactly where each trophy belongs. 

“Man I love you so much,” Ren said to himself before he stretched his back and arms. As a finishing touch, he fluffed the front of his hair and looked up to see some of the strands hitting his eyes. “I should get a haircut when the time presents itself,” he muttered and then continued to help Makoto put her stuff back in place as it once was in her old room back at Sae’s apartment. The two laughed and carefully placed their belongings as the night arose, having the enjoyment of yet another of their first: finally moving in together after all those short years of dating.

 

* * *

 

“My, my,” a lustful female voice spoke in the shadows, her crimson blood eyes shining elegantly through the midst of the shadows. She seemed to have worn a skimpy like 1920’s attire, the dress shedding some skin of her legs in the sides, all while resembling the darkness of the abyss behind her. She was moving something around her dark-red lipstick and fixing her smooth and silky black-purplish hair around, sucking on the end of the lollipop with such fluid motion. Perhaps she was s succubus of sorts, but her lustful looks weren’t shameful to her as she simply admired the Joker and her Queen. “The man that stopped Yaldabaoth from ensuring his Day of Reckoning, the First Sacrificial Pawn.” she threw the lollipop and then walked back towards the shadows, welcoming them with delight. “I hope you enjoy while you can...for our plans are far more than over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for enjoying! And what was that for an ending? I did say it was a part of my NExt Generations AU and the Saviors of Hearts...but who was that mysterious woman? Upupupupu...


End file.
